Geno Arigato
by DannyDeeDanny
Summary: In the near future the gay gene has finally been discovered. Two scientists have been completing research for the government. The truth of what they find could change the world forever. Conversion from a screenplay. Be nice.
1. Beginning

The sound of footsteps bounced off the slick walls, piercing their way through the narrow corridors. The prisoners held out their hands, extending them into the darkness.

"_Hey baby, what you doin'_?" Followed by a toothless grin.

Her steps quickened. Her resolve became quicker, the breath entering her body provided fuel to push her forward towards the final destination.

"_I'd like to fuck 'you' up...babe" _another hand extended, the finger's brushed against her skirt... beautiful, yet now soiled by this... '_beast_'.

Her resolve slowed, her pace stopped to a standstill. She stood in front of room 909. The sweat that had built up on her lip now burned the corners of her mouth, as did the eyes...as did everything.

Push...turn...break...crack...peal...

_Open_.

The room is dark...

She hesitates on whether or not to turn on the light. A young woman is suspended by two chains in the middle of the room. Her dark hair is drenched in blood and sweat. She is unconscious...her head is back, her arms are stretched to the length...showing off what little definition she has left.

Soft nimble fingers flick a switch on, that sits on the wall. Her eyes rest on an unconscious beast that hangs from the bellows.

'_Time for your...temperature..."_

She walks up to the woman and loosens the ties that hold her fragile body, bringing her into a limp embrace.

'_Don't worry...I am only checking your vitals..._'

With arms snaking around the unconscious beauty, the woman holds her for a few minutes...sighing when she hears the prisoner moan.

'_Shhhh...it's ok...I am here.._.'

She strokes her hair and squints when she forces her hand up along with the needle.

"AGHHH!"

The young beast comes out of her unconsciousness for only a moment as the needle pierces her flesh. A tear escapes the eye of the tormentor.

'_Please forgive me_.'

Sitting her down softly the woman brushes a few strands of sweaty hair from the young woman's face.

'_Ara_...'

And with that she gets up, along with her bag... making her way back down the corridor.

She left the beast open for being messed with.


	2. kA0

Wet strands of hair fell upon the young woman's face.

Sweat. Pain. Pant. Heave. Sigh.

'_Who gives a shit anymore?_'

Beautiful brunette locks, with a touch of blue... fell to the young woman's shoulder's...teasing her naked body...nipping at the most subtle of places.

She was a prisoner of her own choices.

The choice when she knew it was all bullshit, and when the bullshit knew it was her.

'_Kaori..._'

Looking desperately at the restraints that held her arms, the young woman sobbed and remained silent.

Retreating...she gave up.

"_Baby...where are you!_"

Head held low, tears gushing out...the raven beauty clenched her fist and looked ahead with an icy glare. With a low chuckle she stared ahead, defiantly.

"_Fuck you_!"

She sobbed into the sweat and pain that swept through her body...with a strong resolve she worked her body against the restraints. Pulling both arms until her wrists bled from the chains,

She looked up and frowned, trying her best to give a 'fuck you' chuckle.

"_Fuck...fuck you...fuck you...fuck you...f-__fuck...you...fuck..._."

She tilted her head back and allowed the tears and drool run down her face.

'_baby...'_

Gaining her composure, she continued staring at the wall, trying desperately to hold herself. Her eyes closed involuntarily, holding the tears.

"_Kaori...I want to die._"

She hung limp at the chains...shivering herself to sleep.

"_None._"

The shiver ran through her body.

'_I will always love you._"


	3. Yohko

Immersed in her work, the young woman didn't even notice her when she came in. As usual the older woman wore her usual scrub, the blouse showing off a well endowed piece of literature.

"Ara, nice...shirt!"

The young woman with blood in her eyes winked, causing the older female to smile.

"Hello Shizuru."

Smiling, the crimson eyed beauty buried herself in the computer before her...completely ignoring the woman that always made her company.

"A bit distracted my dear student?"

Yohko continued pouring the contents very meticulously into a small flask. The contents turned blue upon the contact, causing the scientist to frown.

"What's wrong?"

Shizuru looked up from the computer, scanning the scientist with a worried expression.

"Nothing. But...it's all bullshit...all of it... all my research."

The crimson eyed woman looked up, searching the woman in desperation.

"I know...the research."

Yohko looked at her and smiled.

"Yes...the research."

Grabbing the flask she poured vinegar into it...filling it to the brim.

"Do you know what this is?"

Shizuru looked up and smiled uncomfortably...nodding only slightly.

"Human sexuality isn't as simple as a gene..."

Taking the flask in her hand, she flung it violently against the wall. The pieces shattered. Shizuru didn't even flinch. She knew why her mentor was behaving this way.

"That...girl...she is...she was in love with a woman...yet..."

Yohko paused and glanced temporarily into the young woman's eyes.

"She doesn't have "The Gene"...she was...and has been created out of pure genetics...a pure specimen..yet..."

The eyes of blood gazed at her, smiling. She looked up at her mentor and before she knew it, her arms had snaked around the older woman's waist.

"I know...shhhhh...be quiet."

The two stood there in silence. Yohko laughed, and pried the young apprentice's hands from her sides.

"I should have known you were smarter than the rest."

Shizuru sat back down at her desk, on the computer...smiling like a damned fool.

"I should have known you weren't as stupid as the rest of the science morons..Yohko."

The two from that moment forward understood each other's "research"...and to each their own...leave each other..

Alone.


	4. Vitals

Opening the door quietly, the crimson eyed woman stood quietly at the door...looking at the young woman who was slouched in the corner...dead to the world.

Quietly she made her way inside the cell, placing her kit down quietly on the floor.

Standing there she looked wearily at the young woman who didn't even nod at her entrance.

"Ara, is my Natsuki too tired to bid me hello?"

The Crimson eyed woman allowed her mask to fall for a moment when she realized the other woman in the room continued staring at her hands that lay on her lap...

Walking slowly over she noticed the young beast had a small flower in her hand, that which had been crushed by her violent fists.

Kneeling down she wrapped her arms around the young woman slowly, taking her hand in her own and gently prying it open, revealing the destroyed treasure that she was unconsciously guarding.

"Ara, Natsuki...did one of the guards give this to you?"

She took the flower from the young woman's palm, looking at the broken pedals that were drenched in sweat.

"_It's ok...I'm here...I'm sorry.._." she whispered in her ear, brushing the wet locks that clung desperately to young woman's neck.

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in the warmth that now enveloped her body.

"_I have to check your vitals my Natsuki._.."

Shizuru held the young woman's wrist and with the other hand shuffled through her bag till she found a needle, she bit the end and flushed the fluid from the tip to ensure all air had escaped. She took a small alcohol pad and wiped a spot the young woman's arm.

"_Close your eyes._.."

The needle burned and a tear escaped the young woman's eye unconsciously.

"_I'm sorry..._"

Blood quickly filled the needle, Shizuru removed it from the tender flesh and put it away in her bag. Kissing the young woman's now burning cheek, sighing inwardly.

"_in a different life my Natsuki..."_

Quickly realizing her words she got up, and fumbled to grab her bag...stopping as a hand grabbed her wrist violently. Looking down into burning emerald eyes she gasped.

"_Shizuru_..."

Letting go, another tear escaped Natsuki's eye...burning her already hot face. She resumed her position of staring at her lap...

Shizuru made her way out of the room, glancing back only momentarily to allow herself to ache at the shadow that sat lifeless in the corner.

'_Natsuk_i...'


	5. Homecoming

Music boomed from the speakers that towered over the packed square. The capital city of Fuuka was celebrating the return of the armed services, from their imperialistic conquest of foreign lands.

Standing on the balcony of a condominium, Shizuru leaned over the railing, eyeing the crowd with seeming disinterest. Chestnut locks fell in her face as the wind danced over her gorgeous features.

"Why don't you throw some confetti?"

Shizuru turned her head, only to see Yohko standing in the doorway with a bottle of champaign, a smile painted across her features.

"Ara, I'm afraid I ran out...look..."

Giving a masked smile Shizuru pointed at a roll of toilet paper that sat in the corner of the balcony.

"Please tell me you didn't throw toilet paper?"

Shizuru's lips curled up and she turned again looking out again at the sea of humanity. Yohko took a sip from the champaign glass and stood by the younger woman.

"After the Prince's speech, the Ambassador is supposed to come by and talk with us about the research."

Shizuru felt her stomach drop a bit upon hearing that unexpected piece of news.

"_Ara, I see."_

Yohko looked over at Shizuru and noticed the woman was distant and far away.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Shizuru continued staring without even flinching and opened her mouth to speak almost hesitantly.

"_What will they do with her...once it's done?_" Almost inaudibly, Yohko quirked an eyebrow at the question and looked out again at the sea of people.

"Well I assume they will complete purge her like they did the others."

Taking a sip of the champaign Yohko finished it and sat the glass on the ground.

"I can't do it anymore Yohko...I can't work for you _anymore_."

Yohko looked down at her hands and locked them, thinking very carefully of what to say.

"It's because she stopped eating...isn't it? That bothers you..."

Shizuru closed her eyes and inhaled, opening them as the air escaped her lungs.

"How are we any different than she is? We don't have the gene either."

Yohko placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder and stood silently.

"That's the problem with the research now isn't it? The more we figure out, the less that makes sense."

The crowd in that moment burst in applause as a man walked onto a stage down below in the square. It was hard for the two women to see but it was impossible not to hear.

He was tall, dark, and handsome...seeming to be both dangerous and charming all in the same breath. He was Reito Zansorga, the Prince of Otome. Shouts from the crowd drowned out all else.

'_Oh you're so sexy Reito!'_

As the young prince shook hands with the crowd that was drooped over the stage, girls were clamoring to get just a little closer to the dark prince of their dreams.

'_I love you!'_

Smiling in his usual and calm manner he stood up from his position and held the microphone close to his mouth.

"_Oh people of Otome...today is a very special occasion."_

Cheering burst from the crowd and the Prince smiled deviously.

"_Today is the day that our troops return from fighting the ills of the world. We, on this day are step closer to purging the world of all of those that dare stand in the way of our perfection. Today is the day that we bring back the wretches who dared to defy a moral nation. Today, their lives...will be no more."_

The crowd roared at this revelation, it seemed the streets were lit with thunder. Motioning a group of guards, two women were brought into the center of the square with bags covering their heads, hands tied tightly behind them as they were forced about by the soldiers.

"_Remove the bags, let the people of Otome see the reason why are soldiers are fighting so valiantly for the cause."_

The guards removed the bags and kicked the legs of the captives, causing them to fall to their knees. The crowd went silent as two teenage girls were revealed.

"_So tell me...confess to me all your sins...before this great nation. Better yet, I will confess them for you."_

He looked down in disgust at the girls who looked up in fear, tears staining their bloodied cheeks. He then walked around the stage and looked at the crowd with an indignant stride.

"People of Otome! What you see before you is what we once had in our very own country. The vile, the deviants...whose own blood betrays something horrible. These beasts that you see before you have the gene...and on top of that were found trying to run away together, like rats or roaches."

'_Kill them!'_

The crowd went into an uproar as Reito smiled devilishly.

"_Couldn't have said it better myself."_

Shizuru ran from the balcony and threw herself at the toilet, vomiting violently. Screams could be heard as the applause pierced the walls of the condo.


	6. Strategy

Taking a needle very carefully, Yohko placed a small amount of blood into a petri dish and watched as absolutely nothing happened. Furrowing her brow, she turned suddenly as Shizuru came in the door, sitting her bag down a chair that sat by the door.

"Ah Shizuru, perfect timing...I need you to collect another sample."

Shizuru didn't respond and walked slowly over to her desk, pushing the power button, and walking back over to her bag where she took out some books.

"Did you hear me? Blood Shizuru! Need blood n.o.w.!"

The crimson eyed woman walked back over to her computer and sat emotionless as the screen ran through it's start up.

"Don't we have enough blood already? I don't feel well today...can't you do it?"

Yohko looked at the girl curiously and sat the needle down on the desk, swiveling her chair to where she was now staring at the younger apprentice.

"I can, but you're the only one that can get near her without her going crazy. She hasn't eaten much in the past week and I don't feel comfortable sedating her."

Sighing, Shizuru grimaced when she thought of Natsuki sitting in the corner, staring at her hands.

"Alright."

As the young woman got up and grabbed a needle from the table, Yohko crossed her arms and looked again curiously as Shizuru painstakingly got the kit prepared.

"I've been thinking Shizuru...that perhaps the subject would be better not staying in the cell for a few weeks so I was wondering..."

Shizuru's mask fell for a moment and she turned to the older woman.

"I was thinking that perhaps you could stay with her in the room adjacent to the back here... I doubt she'll try anything if you're with her. She needs a bath and I was thinking perhaps you could persuade her to eat something."

Emotions ran through the younger woman's face, almost undetectable to someone who didn't know her as well as the older woman.

"Ara, and what makes you think I could persuade her to eat?"

A small knowing smile played it's way across Yohko's face and she turned her chair again so she was now looking down at the dish that sat on the desk.

"Just call it a scientific hunch."

Picking up the dish she threw it into the trashcan that sat by the desk and then turned her head again to look at the woman who was now standing silently.

"I have already asked Midori to bring you some clothes and things...so.."

Shizuru didn't respond and instead picked up the kit and made her way to the door, walking out without so much as a word. Yohko looked at the door and then back at the desk that she was previously working on.

'_Perhaps my dearest apprentice, it is time to try a different strategy with the research.'_


	7. Whisper

Looking around the small room, Shizuru sat down on the edge of the bed, the only bed, she noticed.

There was also a small kitchenette connected to the living space, which she thought would be handy for when she made her tea she had become so regularly addicted to during her long hours of research.

She had gone shopping right after Yohko had voluntold her she would spending the next few weeks trying to nurse the experiment back to health.

Just as she had plopped down on the bed beneath her, Midori, along with several guards came in along with a trailing Natsuki.

"Shizuru."

Midori nodded and directed the guards to remove the restraints from the young woman's hands.

"There is a shower behind that door to your left."

Without even looking at the crimson eyed girl, the redhead ushered the guards out the door.

"You will be locked up together tonight. Until we find a better security system it's the only way."

Shizuru looked up from her sleepy daze in protest and was about to speak when Midori threw her a threatening glare.

"Don't. I am not Yohko. I am not your friend. You are lucky to be her apprentice. Don't forget that she saved you from that marriage so many years ago. Ahem, well...time to go."

The group made their way out the door and Shizuru covered her face when she heard the lock turn.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was in the corner of the room, taking on the same position she had in the cell. Her head was lowered and she was dead, staring at her lap.

Shizuru glanced over at the young woman and tapped her fingers on the bed trying to figure out exactly what she should say.

"Nat..suki...um...I..."

The silence was maddening.

Instead she got up from her position and walked over to the grocery bags that were now strewn about the floor.

"I got you something...when I went to the store."

The dark haired girl didn't even look up, and instead just kept her position. Shizuru noticed this and a pang of sadness swept through her body.

"I bought you a bouquet..."

Pulling the flowers from the bag, she looked at them curiously...placing them in a vase that she had also purchased.

Shizuru craned her neck to see if the younger of the two was paying attention, when she realized that she wasn't she pulled a dead pedal from the base.

"Last time, the flower wasn't so lucky.. so I thought I'd give you a second chance."

The younger girl turned her head and Shizuru shivered when she saw the pain that was always present on the her young face.

"I-...-I didn't mean to..."

Looking up at the crimson eyed researcher, the subject eyed the woman with a worried expression. The latter stopped the action of fixing the flowers, and walked over to where the young girl sat.

Kneeling down, Shizuru slowly wrapped her arms around the girl, breathing in the scent of blood and sweat that rested on the her neck.

"Ara, Natsuki. I am not mad at you...I bought them for you. They remind me of you."

A small tear made it's way to the corner of the young subject's eye.

"Shiz-...Shizuru..."

The crimson eyed woman felt really weird, but had no intention of releasing her captive.

"_They...remind me of you because they are beautiful and hold so desperately onto life."_

The whisper made them both shiver.


	8. Awake

Unlocking the bolt that held the door, Yohko quietly stepped into the small space that she had exiled her beloved apprentice to.

Jotting down a few thoughts on her notepad, the older woman flicked a switch on, watching with humor as the younger of the two was the only to squirm.

"Wakie wakie!"

Natsuki was on the bed, blissfully taking in the feeling of sheets, for the first time in a year. The crimson eyed beauty was on the floor...without a blanket to spare.

"Rise and shine children!"

Kicking the young apprentice slightly, she looked over at the subject with curiosity, noticing the content look that now rested on her lovely features.

"Ara, I'm up...up..."

Shizuru sat up slowly, squinting at the light that attacked her blissful slumber.

"Good..."

Yohko looked at the younger woman and felt extremely conflicted. The thoughts of murder, of life, and of death...and even the meaning of her research seemed to tear at every piece she had been fighting for all these years. Shizuru noticed the emotions that ran through the researcher's face and averted her piercing gaze.

"We have a meeting today. The ambassador is awaiting the results of our findings." trying to change her train of thought. Yohko looked down at the floor, out of sight.

"Whatever I say just nod and agree. Play along."

A worried expression flashed through Shizuru's normally well placed mask.

"Why? What's going on?"


	9. Forgive Me

Shizuru followed Yohko as they made their way to the ambassador's chamber. The walls were filled with designs of flowers, most likely etched in gold. The young researcher grabbed the older woman's hand and stopped her suddenly, when the two were in a private stopping point.

"Yohko...please tell me what's going on."

Averting her eyes, the older woman looked at the designs that lined the wall and gave up with quiet resignation when the crimson eyes refused to lower their gaze.

"Shizuru..."

Neither woman spoke for a moment until Shizuru let go of the older woman's hand.

"Did I do something wrong? Please tell me...please. I have been by your side for so many years...please."

When the words reached the older woman's ears she turned away and looked forward, refusing to be honest with her younger companion.

"I made a breakthrough. I can't tell you how. The ambassador wants to know we found the gene or else he will cut our funding. I will give him what he wants. Just play along and don't ask question-"

Shizuru grabbed her arm and turned her, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Not good enough. Tell me what is going on."

The two stared at each for a few minutes, neither saying a word.

"Natsuki doesn't have a gene that makes her the way she is. This is a problem. The gene that some have marketed throughout the years has been nothing but... well nothing."

Pulling away, the older woman gazed absently at the designs on wall again.

"The media in recent years has been scrutinizing the scapegoats of the world. The kingdom hired us to find backup for all they did, and I plan to give that to them."

Pausing, the older woman closed her eyes.

"However, as a researcher all I ever wanted was the truth. The truth I will find. Now stop asking questions and play along."

Yohko turned on her heels, eyes ablaze, and made her way once more down the hallway.

"Natsuki was your classmate once. Everyone turned on her...just because someone in charge told them to."

Shizuru's steps slowed and she lowered her head, a grimace making it's way onto her perfect mask.

"Forgive me Shizuru...please forgive me."


	10. About That

"_Come in_."

A soft voice came from a man that was sitting working on paperwork at a desk in the corner. He didn't even look up at the two women who entered, and the two just stood there uneasy, awaiting his next command.

"Please..._sit_."

He gestured them to the empty chairs that sat in front of the desk. Shizuru instead walked over to one of the chairs off to the side and took a seat, allowing the older researcher to take the most heated spot.

The man finished the paper he was completing and sat his pencil down on the desk, bring his gaze up to meet Yohko. He smiled at her and cleared his throat.

"I guess you know why I called you here today?"

A nod came from the woman who sat across from him.

"Excellent. I have no need to draw it out any further then."

He grabbed a pot of tea that was sitting and poured himself a cup, looking at the two women.

"Help yourselves."

Eyeing the tea, Shizuru bit her tongue.

Clearing his throat, he took another sip of tea. "Very well then...let's continue."

"The reason I have called you in here is because the research isn't progressing to the Prince's expectations. If we don't get some results shortly he will pull the plug." He looked at Yohko who was frozen in place.

"Please tell me you have something significant."

Eying the older researcher, his eyes searched for an answer. They had a staring contest for a few minutes before she finally made herself speak.

"I have something." She replied, a look of stone and ember rose from her eyes. "I have found the gene."

He ran his fingers through his honey hair and smiled slightly.

"Incredible. I want all the details." He grabbed a pad of paper and quickly jotted down a few notes. Yohko looked at him and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well ambassador Yuuichi...I have made a breakthrough and have finally found the gene of the deviants of the world. Inform the Prince and sound the bells...I myself have been giggling inwardly at this most unexpected turn of events." A glint passed through her eyes as the words escaped her mouth. The ambassador just sat there in amazement and looked back and forth from Shizuru to Yohko.

"That's great! I always believed in you. Please tell me the details of the gene...I will jot them down and pass them onto the Prince when I see him. Surely our project won't be abandoned if he knows what a breakthrough you have made!"

Yohko and Shizuru threw each other a quick look and the older of the two shifted in her chair.

"Well you see ambassador...there is the R-979696 aspect that is found in the deepest most organ of the mitochondria...is where the breakthrough really came through. You see..." she coughed and again looked at Shizuru who was looking at her lap, the crimson eyed woman glanced up and down in the flash of an instant. Yohko looked again at the ambassador and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Yes you see...that's where the breakthrough really came into play. You see...it's the gene that determines deviants such as Natsuki...and that Sir George Micha some years back. It also determines the violence that rests in human beings as a whole...proving that it was indeed the Natsuki's of the world that were the cause of the explosion in Tantanum." She straightened her shoulders and looked at the older man confidently, he just sat and looked at her with amazement until finally speaking.

"Well that's great Yohko...in a week I want you to give me the papers for the research. Once I get the panel to review them, I will make a presentation to our Prince. In the meantime don't feel a stranger...I have always believed you to be the best scientist we have in the kingdom." He signed a paper upon these words and handed it to her.

"Here, it's a get out of jail free pass. You can access any of the mainframe computers in the basement...to aid your research." Smiling, Yohko gracefully took the paper and motioned Shizuru to follow her out the door.

When the two women had made their way out Tate looked at the door and smiled sweetly.

'_I know you're lying Yohko, but I promised you that I would always support you in finding the truth...I plan on doing just that.'_


	11. Ara

Quiet.

Shizuru walked over to the bed and thought a moment..forgetting it all when the thoughts of the day passed through her mind.

Natsuki was fast asleep, a sheet entwined in hand... close against her face.

"Ara...ara.."

Looking at the young woman, Shizuru felt her heart beat a bit faster.

'_What the-...is wrong with...me?'_

The Crimson eyed woman didn't know how to react to the burn. The fire. The one that reached from her mind to her thighs.

"Forgive me."

Crawling into bed she held the girl close, feeling her squirm beneath the touch.

"Ara...like you dear...I am the same...I would."

Taking a strand of blue tinted hair, Shizuru played with the thought. Natsuki's body was pressed close.

'_Die for you.'_

"It all comes to shit. I lost you once...ara..."

Turning to the older woman, green eyes met her own.

"Good morning. Nat-su-ki-"

With no emotion, Natsuki pressed her lips against Shizuru's collarbone.

"Shi-...zuru. Don't die because of me..."

Grabbing the researcher's hand, Natsuki placed a soft kiss.

"Remember the garden? Don't...don't." softly.

Smiling, the older woman just smiled...getting high off of Natsuki's scent.

"I_ love_ Natsuki...love...I love you."


	12. Why

"Why are you nice to me?"

A soft husky voice spoke beneath breaths. Shizuru and the younger woman laid on their sides, facing each other. Natsuki closed her eyes as the older woman's finger's ran through her hair.

"Why doesn't Natsuki fight me like the rest of the researchers?"

Neither said a word for a moment until Natsuki opened her eyes and furrowed her brow, glaring at the woman who was in front of her.

"No I'm serious. I should be dead right now...all things considered. If it wasn't for you I would be. But why are you...why have you always been so nice to me Shizuru? I am not worth being nice to."

A small smile crept it's way onto Shizuru's face as she continued to run her finger's through the young woman's hair.

"Ara, that's where you're wrong Natsuki. I just won't allow myself to believe you to be the outcast that I should. I'm no different from you. Even in school I liked the fact that unlike me, you could so easily just be yourself. You never cared about what anyone thought...I...the thought...of you not existing...it's just..."

Her touch retreated from the strands of hair that were twined around them.

"It breaks my heart."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru, who now had her eyes closed...her hands pent up in a fist that was covering her chest defensively. She reached out her hand and brushed a strand of hair that had fell in the researcher's face.

"I don't want _that. _I don't want to break your heart. I will though, they...you will get rid of me once I'm no longer needed. I don't have the gene...I am useless...it's only a matter of time Shizuru."

Stopping at these words she rested her hand on Shizuru's cheek and sighed. The crimson eyed woman felt hot at the touch.

"_No...Natsuki._.." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I am sorry for you being in that cell for so long. I won't...if it happens again I swear I will destroy them all..."

Lifting her hand, she cupped it over the younger woman's.

"I came to work for Yohko because I just couldn't believe that you were as they said. I love you, you were my Natsuki...surely _my _Natsuki couldn't be as they said. Surely you couldn't be...you can't."

Natsuki pulled her hand away and rolled over, her back now facing Shizuru. She curled into a ball and buried her head in her knees.

"I am though. I am everything they said I am. I kissed her...I did things to her. Things that were long supposed to be wiped from human nature. I am everything horrible that they said I was. If you are doing all of this as some kind of confirmation that I am not bad then I would have to advise you to let me die now...I am and will continue to be, all the horrible things that they said I was."

Listening silently, Shizuru could barely breath. She stared at the younger woman's back, her eyes locking on the soft skin hidden beneath her beautiful hair.

She reached out and ran her finger along Natsuki's neck, eliciting a gasp from the younger woman.

"Did you love her?" A soft accented voice made it's way through the room.

Natsuki sat there gobsmacked, unsure of how to respond. She turned around and met the researcher's ruby eyes.

"Did I love her?"

Nodding in confirmation, Shizuru looked at the her with blood in her eyes.

"Why do you care?"

Glaring angrily, she bit her lip trying to figure the older woman out.

"What does it matter? I mean really?"

Silence filled the room. The researcher seemed lost in thought, but pulled herself out of it when emerald eyes refused to retreat.

"I just wonder what you...what about her made you fall in love...with her. I spent everyday with you...why did you.." Stopping mid sentence, Shizuru mulled over her own words.

"What was it about her..." she spoke softly yet cautiously.

"Why didn't you love me that way?"

Shizuru closed her eyes when the finality of her statement crossed through her mind. It was like someone jumping from a plane with no parachute, in the last seconds before meeting the ground. Natsuki was more confused than anything, and forced herself to answer the scared woman who lay in front of her.

"I never said I loved her, I only said I did things to her. Things you wouldn't understand because you are perfect. You were always _perfect_. Perfectly beautiful, well spoken, and just perfect. You wouldn't understand someone messed up like me. I can't love you. You are too perfect to love. You aren't soiled and broken like I am."

A stab went to the root of it all, Shizuru just laid quietly as the burn ran through her body.

"Would you think I was broken if I told you...I loved you in a way I shouldn't have-"

"Stop speaking that way..."

"That I wanted to be _broken_."

"Shut the hell up Shizuru."

"That I wished it was me you bro-"

"I said be quiet!"

"No...why...why do I have to be?"

Silence.

"Yes you wanted to break her instead. If I'm so perfect than why did you? Why di-"

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I know _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"No you don't...stop saying things like that Shizuru. I am damned but I refused to pull you to hell with me. I don't want you to get hurt. I will kill myself if you keep saying weird things like that...just-"

Inching closer, Shizuru wrapped her arm around Natsuki's waist and pulled the girl closer, brushing her lips against the girl's collarbone.

"Ara, Natsuki would break me if it weren't for me getting hurt...how sweet."

Shizuru smiled softly and a blush invaded the pale cheeks of the young woman. Pulling her closer, the researcher rested against her, feeling the heartbeat as neither attempted to pull away.

Meanwhile, back in a control room lined with security screens, Yohko relaxed back into her chair. She stared at a screen that had an image of the two as the drama took place.

Tapping a pen against the desk, she leaned in closer and rubbed her face.

"Interesting...most...interesting."

Jotting a few things down on a pad, she picked up a phone and started to dial an unknown number.


	13. News at Eight

_-"News 8 at your side! Jackie Mcstutso has the story."_

"_-Thank you John! _

_ Standing outside the precinct headquarters, it can be seen that the Prince's army has swarmed a building that is believed to be one of the secret hideouts of the terrorist" group known as "La Hime". There has been no word as to who leaked this information but we will keep you posted as more details are released to the public."-_


	14. Confused

Noise filled the room as Yohko quickly opened the door. Quickly turning on the light, she hesitated for a moment when she saw the sleeping forms of the two young women on the bed.

"Shizuru! Quick! UP UP UP!" She yelled as she ran over to the bed and yanked on the younger researcher's arm.

"Yohko!"- In a daze.

"Quick! Take the prisoner to her older holding cell and make sure she's tied up...rip her clothes or something and make it look like she's been there the whole time!"

Shizuru helped Natsuki up as they fumbled about the room.

"Yohko?" Questioningly she looked at the older of the two with a confused expression.

"I'll explain later!"- Running out the door and over to where all the data for her research was stored, she left no room for reply.

Making their way down the hall, the pair stopped in front of the door that led to the cell that had held the younger woman.

Looking up, the researcher grabbed her hand and opened the door slowly. The slow entrance caused Natsuki to shiver, which didn't go unnoticed by the researcher.

"I'm so sorry Natsuki...I promised I would never do this to you again. Yohko isn't one to mess around though...so I have to."

Natsuki looked up to meet her gaze and a soft, resigned look spread across her face.

"It's ok Shizuru...but..."

"You'll come back won't you?"

Emerald eyes betrayed sadness as the younger of the two tried to control herself from shaking.

Looking at her, the crimson eyed woman grabbed her arms, one by one, and suspended her in the restraints once more. Her eyes, her mask...and every wall and obstruction was torn down in an instant. She stared deeply into pools of green and leaned in softly.

Barely noticeable.. a slight brush..

...Shizuru _kissed _the young girl slightly, neither betraying or denying any attraction. Soft and delicate, and most certainly desperate, crimson eyes could not force themselves to meet the prisoner's.

"_Natsuki_.."

And without saying another word, she turned to leave..stopping as she reached the door.

"I will come back for you my Natsuki...if I am alive I will...if not...forgive me...I wanted something nice before I left this world." closing her eyes, she pulled the handle.

"I didn't mean to."_ 'forgive me Natsuki.'_

Natsuki was stunned as the door shut in front of her, for a few moments she could barely breath against the darkness.

'_Shizuru...'_


	15. Raid

The door to the room swung opened violently, and along with it several armed guards rushed into the room, finding their places around the room. Once in position, they stood at attention while a woman with teal hair strode into the room, with eyes of a hawk, scanning the room.

Yohko rushed from the room she was just in and fumbled when she saw the woman standing before her.

"General Tomoe! What an honor to have you grac-"

"Cut the shit Yohko. I am here to make sure you're doing what you should be, I'm sure you've heard of what's been going on?"

Eyeing Yohko as an evil grin made it's way to her face, she turned to one of the tables and picked up a vial that was sitting empty.

"So where is it? Show me the reports...the research."

Dropping her hands to her sides, Yohko walked over to a desk and pulled out a folder and handed it to the woman, dropping her gaze to the floor. The general grabbed the folder and started leafing through the pages, a small smile lingering on her lips.

"Cute...really cute." she closed the folder and tossed it, causing the contents to scatter about the room.

"That was really cute, thank you for that. Now I would like to see the _real _research."

Yohko swallowed hard and looked up at the soldier that stood before her.

"That was the research general...I apologize that it doesn't meet your standards to be considered _real_ research."

Smirking, Tomoe walked up to the researcher, her face only inches from the latter.

"You are a smart woman Yohko...as am I." Lifting the researchers chin, Tomoe looked into her eyes, a small angry smile now pushing her lips upward.

"That folder you handed me, was _not _the real research."

Shifting, Yohko backed up slightly and stared blankly.

"It was. I apologize again, that it doesn't meet your standards of excellence."

Snap. Two soldiers who had been standing at alert now walked up behind the general, awaiting a command.

"Well Ms. Yohko...if you won't tell me where the real research is, I will just have to find it myself." Gesturing, the soldiers started scrambling around the room, opening drawers and pulling things out in the process.

Yohko stood still, the color drained from her face as they continued the assault on the room. The general walked over to where all the vials were sitting and picked them up, dropping them one by one. She held one in her hand and looked over at the researcher, dropping it carelessly, smiling deviously.

"Oops."

In the middle of it all, the door opened and Shizuru walked in, shocked when she saw what was happening. Tomoe's eyes lit up when she saw the crimson eyed researcher standing in the doorway.

"Enough!" She yelled, causing the soldiers to stop their search and stand at attention once more. She walked over to the tawny haired woman and stood inches from her, the breath harassing the space between them.

"Hello there Shizuru, how nice of you to join us."

She brought a hand up and brushed a strand of hair from the researcher's face, which now hadn't an emotion to spare.

"Perhaps you could give more information, seeing as your superior gave me a folder full of nothing."

Stepping back, Shizuru stopped, a small amount of space now stood between them.

"Ara. I apologize General Tomoe, seems you are as disappointed in the research as we have been." Crimson eyes shined with a keen intelligence, Yohko raised an eyebrow in amusement as she watched a side of her young friend she rarely got to see.

"The folder that I now assume is scattered around the room, did contain our research...or "nothing" as you seemed to so delicately put it." A small, polite smile was on her face as she spoke.

Tomoe just looked at her with keen interest and then raised one of her eyebrows slightly.

"Very well then, Shizuru. If you say that is all you have, I will believe you...but I will be back...there is much I wish to _discuss _with you later."

Shuddering within herself, Shizuru watched as the general made her way out the door, gesturing the soldiers along with her.

The door closed and Yohko looked at the tawny haired researcher, allowing at this moment her rage to show on her face.

"That...was...I have to be more careful...wehave to be more careful."

Looking at her with a confused expression, Shizuru turned and stared as the older researcher started the process of cleaning up.

"We haven't done anything wrong. There's nothing to be careful about."

Stopping, Yohko looked up without meeting Shizuru's gaze.

"You're right, forget I said anything."


	16. Secret

The room barely had a light to spare. In the corner there was a candle that struggled against the wind that brushed through the window. The moonlight came through only slightly, fighting against the flame that sat on the sill.

Reito sat on a bed, running his finger's through the hair of the youth that was now shivering beneath his touch.

Looking down at their now exposed bodies he sighed.

"Shhhhh... shhhh." A feeling of dismissal and pain swept across the youth's face, as the Prince's fingers ran through the strands of hair.

Hearing a knock, Reito pushed the youth off his lap and stood up, wrapping a blanket around his bare body.

"Ahhh at this time...really?" He shifted himself with an annoyed countenance.

"GET UP!"

The youth scrambled quickly and ran to the bathroom, locking the door as quickly as possible.

"Idiot..."

Mumbling, the Prince made his way to the door and opened it softly. Tate was standing there with his fists in a bunch.

"Ambassador. What a pleasant surprise, please..._come _in."

Tate stood in the doorway , looking at Reito who was standing with barely a cloth to spare.

"Yohko was mine to oversee. What the hell are you doing?" pushing his way forward angrily, he walked into the living area of the room. Reito looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Tate, you always do foolish things...no pleasantries? None? How is your wife...how is Shih-"

"SHUT UP!"

Tate sat on the couch with tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Wiping his eyes with his hand, he continued to sob.

"What are you accomplishing? I...this research is important to me."

Reito stood still, biting his lower lip. He watched the man before him, noticing all the aspects of his face. The chiseled features and toned skin...the ones he wished not to see...but couldn't help but notice.

"Why are you worried? Yohko is doing something that is unforgivable."

Tate looked at him and winced.

"What is unforgivable Prince?"

The prince walked over and sat down, shifting the blanket to cover his most sensitive areas.

"The researcher was hired to only find an excuse. She has outlived her purpose. I am sure you understand...Tate."

Wincing the subordinate looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"Yes I understand."

Walking towards the door, he stopped as he reached for the handle.

"I know your secret _Prince_._ I know it."_

Reito raised his eyebrow and got up, letting the blanket fall from his body.

"Really...do you? Do you _really_?"

Tate's body tensed as the latter walked over...inches away.

"You don't really know my _secret_...right..ambassador?

Staring intently, Tate smiled slightly, looking his superior in the eyes...ignoring the fact that he was naked, inches away.

"Hmph. I do."

He opened the door and looked back as he made his way out.

"I know...I _know_..."

All smiles dissapated from the prince's face when the door slammed shut. He walked over to the couch and looked at the bathroom door.

"You...! Get out...it's ok to come out now...get out here." He sat down on the couch and touched himself.

"Get out here...NOW!"


	17. Pant

_ Pant._

"Mikoto hurry!"

_Pant, humphh._

"I am...running...as fast..." _pant._

"As I...can..."

Grabbing the scraggly-haired woman's hand, Mai pulled them both down the hall.

"Where's Nao?"

Stopping at a doorway, the two caught their breath.

"I don't know Mai...she said she had to take care of the guards..."

Breathing heavily, Mai rested her head against the frame and then forced herself to start walking again.

"Come, if we don't hurry...we'll get caught."

Nodding in agreement, Mikoto followed on her heels, feeling the pain in her abdomen.

"Nao!"

Catching sight of the redhead, Mai ran quickly to where she was crouched. A man was on the floor with his neck broken.

"Hey Mai...sorry...just finishing off some of these wastoids." brushing herself off, the redhead looked at Mikoto who was bent over, catching breath.

"I got what I needed...I found where they are keeping her."

Pulling a gun out and loading it, the busty woman nodded and bent her head, indicating they should resume their escape.

"Let's go."


	18. Color

"Hey Yohko..."

Sitting her bag down, Shizuru walked over to an empty desk and sat down.

"Takeda told me you went in this direction, so I thought I'd come to see what you were up to."

Tilting her head, Yohko stared at the screen, a slight smile on her face.

"Great, I'm glad you came. You won't BELIEVE the stuff on this mainframe...I will kiss Tate forever for giving me access."

Shizuru chuckled softly and turned on the screen that sat before her.

"Ara, ara...don't get ahead of yourself. With promises like that, maybe I'll give you access to something." raising an eyebrow, she winked, returning her gaze to the computer.

"Ah...look at this..." wincing, Yohko bit her lip.

"They used to have parades..." shock ran across the researcher's face.

"and marriage..."

Standing, she wrote something down on her pad.

"they even allowed _them _to get _married. _Can you believe it!"

Grabbing Shizuru's hand, the older researcher pulled her to her feet.

"A toast...toast..." grabbing a bottle of wine, she poured the young woman a glass, who now wore a worried expression.

"What's the celebration?"

Stopping, Yohko held her close, pressing her head firmly against the other's shoulder, as the two swayed to an invisible melody.

"_We killed...something beautiful_..."

Downing the glass, Shizuru grabbed the researcher's hand and spun her around.

"Ara, killing something beautiful isn't cause for celebration." The older researcher pulled away, looking at her young companion.

"No...I guess not."

Yohko grabbed Shizuru's hand slightly and pulled her close, holding on as if life depended on it.

"I killed you...we killed you...and look at you..." pushing away, but holding onto her , the researcher now had tears in her eyes.

"_Beautiful_." _choke._

Shizuru didn't know how to react, but instead just swayed, in confusion.

"We allowed the world to be covered in _bleach_...because the _color_ scared us too much."

"Please promise me...that..." a slight sob escaped.

"whatever happens, you will search for happiness...don't ever let the world drain you of your color..."

Pulling away and wiping her face, a slight sniffle escaped the older woman.

"Just promise me."

Nodding, Shizuru held her closely from behind, whispering in her ear.

"Ara, I promise."


	19. 6 for 6

Running through the halls, the three women were running out of energy.

"I can't...run...anymore..."

Mai, didn't grab the scraggly woman's hand this time...instead she stopped, and pulled out her gun.

"Then don't...you two walk... I stay." _pant._

Nao threw her a glare but then nodded when she understood the busty woman's intentions.

"I will take Mikoto...but when we meet up again you owe me some _favors_."

Smiling, Mai positioned herself behind a ledge, nodding at Nao who now had tears in her eyes.

"Take care of her."

Nao dragged the tired young woman along, glancing back, catching a glimpse of Mai as she disappeared behind the curve of their departure.

"I love _you_..."

The heartbeat in the sly redheads chest was burning with heartbreak.

"Fuck! Hurry up!"

Pulling Mikoto, who by this time was near stroke, Nao shot a bolt that was holding a door.

"Finito!"

(-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i)

Aiming carefully, Mai shot two guards as they rounded the corner.

"6 for 6..."

Panting, the sweat accumulated on her brow and chest.

"Cat's in the bag!"

Hitting another soldier perfectly in his forehead, the redhead smiled.

"Seven."

_Click._

"Don't move...game's up...arms in the air!"

Dropping her weapon, the redhead slowly turned around.

"_fuck."_


	20. Interrogation

"What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"You wanted to ask me why I became a terrorist?"

"That word was made up by people."

"People that didn't understand what it was like to live for years and years, stacked on top of each other...in boxes knows as condos in the Soho, apartments with compartments."

_laugh_.

"It's comical...how delirious and far-fetched we've all become."

"Working our whole lives to get shit...things...stuff..."

"Rats in a cage."

"Let me have a drink of _that_...mmm..."

"Thank you."

"Rats in a cage..."

"I got tired of working my whole life ya know...to get shit...pure _fucking_ shit."

"rats in a _cage_."

"It wasn't worth anything."

"What was worth something was..."

"my childhood."

"nothing else."

"the sand in my toes...the wind in my hair."

"nothing else."

"and her..."

"So beautiful beneath me..."

"do you ask me _why_ I became a terrorist, when I held her in my arms, as the bullet from your gun drained her life away?"

"I'm not..._you are_..."

"At first they told me the terrorists were the Mexicans...in history books...then they told me they were from the middle east..."

"haahahaha"

"Then I realized...that the true terrorists were the ones who terrorized_ us_..."

"So..."

"I..."

"I will tell you why I became a terrorist...but..."

"You're not going to like the story very much."


	21. Bed

Shizuru stepped into the room, her eyes fell on the silhouette of the woman who lay on the bed.

Stepping across, her body felt weak, she hadn't even the strength to take off her shoes and lab coat.

Whimpering silently, she rested her back against the bed. Alone.

"Sh...zru..."

Sleepily, Natsuki stirred in her sleep.

"Shhh..sleep...sweetheart..." hushing her, Shizuru crawled into bed...but continued to cry.

Natsuki had woke up at this point, and secretly watched the woman shaking in front of her.

"I love you...Shizuru...please don't cry."

Placing a hand onto the younger woman's face, she began to cry even more.

"Oh Natsuki! You are too strong...you wouldn't believe what I read tonight!"


	22. See

105 years ago-

())-()) ()

'_Why did that music have to played...what? Only to remind me...of him?'_

The beautiful woman stood at the gates, looking up at the mansion that stood before her. She turned her back away.

In that moment soldiers came rushing up.

"Faggot!"

A young man came up to her, dressed in the most graduated uniform.

"Your picture...are you Ms. Nadieme?"

Eyeing him she nodded her head.

"Take her away!"

The other soldiers grabbed her wrist, leading her away.

()))- ()))

Yesterday-

Shizuru sat and read one of many memoirs, videos, novels, biographies, eye-witness events...and everything in between.

"Hey...mm...sorry for...making you de...pressed...shizru." Yohko slurred over her words and slumped into a chair.

"I've made a terrible mistake...as a human being...but..." belch.

"You haven't...your heart still beats...ama-zing-agely..." she smiled.

"and with it...another young one...to beat too."

The young assistant stood up suddenly, falling almost...grabbing the lamp that stood by her. The drinks had an effect.

"Ara...seems..." regaining her strength, and propping herself up on the desk...she was near tears.

"It's getting late...I must go." swerving out of the room, the beautiful young woman exited quickly.

Yohko didn't move...and instead just stared at the screen.


	23. Hime

Silently, from behind...he stood behind her. The walls were dark, matching the room. Lines of rust ran from the ceiling to the floor.

Dirty.

Holding her face in her hands...she opened her eyes, realizing the presence behind her.

Taking a small breath

"Take a picture...it'll last you longer..."

Chuckling, the man walked from beneath the shadows, situating himself before her in the chair.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of pictures..including this..." he chucked a frame into her view.

"Recognize any of these people...?" a devious smile dominated his features.

"What about this one...?" he flashed a photo of Natsuki, hung from the gallows...bloodied and unconscious.

"You...fu- YOU BASTARD!" rising from her chair, she gripped the sides of the table.

"Where is SHE?" between sobs.

"What did you do to her?" falling into her chair, her mind lapsed into infinity.

The interrogator took notice.

"I'll tell you...but first..." he lit a cigar and pursed his lips.

"but..."

"Why not tell me more...about..."La Hime?""


End file.
